Transaction card skimmers are devices placed on top of actual transaction card readers of transactions systems. The transaction card skimmers are used by fraudsters to steal personal information by reading magnetic strips of transaction cards. These card skimming devices are typically hard to detect and designed to blend in with existing portions of the transaction system, e.g., the card reading device. The card skimmers operate in a manner that is unknown to a customer, and the customer may not know that personal information has been compromised for a long time.